


The Truth About Me

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Feminization, Infantilism, Louis likes being called baby girl, M/M, Nursing Kink, Pacifier - Freeform, Plushophilia, Spanking, Watersports, Wetting, bottle, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to get spanked.</p><p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Me

Louis wants to get spanked. He wants it so very badly indeed, to be his daddy's bad baby girl. He presses his face into the curve of Harry's neck, sucking furiously on his Piglet dummy, as Harry strokes soft circles into the small of Louis's back, over the top of Louis's pale pink dress. He doesn't talk when he's like this, on days where he gets to be Harry's little baby girl, doesn't normally want to, is happy to let go and resort to crying and kissing and touching when he wants something. Some days he'll go as far as _Daddy_ , other days it's only _Dada_. Today it's a _Dada_ kind of a day, and he's all wrapped up in a big nappy so he can wet himself whenever he wants without having to worry about making a mess or being a big boy. 

He sniffles around his dummy. He really wants to be spanked. Some days he craves it. 

"Are you thirsty, baby girl?" Harry says, running his fingers through Louis's hair. "Do you want your bottle?"

Louis's dummy is big and thick in his mouth. They'd bought the biggest size available from the place online where other people who wanted to be big baby girls like Louis shopped, and Louis loves it. He can't help but dribble around it, and he loves that even more, like he's really a little baby who can't look after himself. 

He can't help but look at his Daddy's nipples. He wishes there was milk there for him to drink. He wants to suckle and nurse and to call Harry _mummy_ sometimes. He's never said that out loud, when they've been talking about these weekends together, where Louis can let go of everything that isn't being a baby girl for his daddy. He shifts a little, trying to spit out his dummy so he can press his mouth to his daddy's chest. Maybe Daddy will spank him if he's naughty like this. 

But Daddy doesn't push him away. Daddy just says, "So it's like that, is it, baby girl?" and takes his t-shirt off, nestling Louis against him like he's a thirsty baby girl, sliding Louis's dummy out of his mouth. "There's nothing for you to drink there, Louis, but you can nurse if you want, baby. Do you want to nurse from Daddy?"

Louis really, really does. He latches on without hesitating, his eyes fluttering closed as he closes his mouth around Daddy's nipple. It feels like heaven in his mouth, and he sucks at it like maybe there might be milk there if he tries hard enough. He wishes there were. 

He stays there for a long time, his eyes closed, his mouth around Daddy's nipple. He wets himself in the end, accidentally, and he starts to cry after a bit, when it gets cold against his prick. He has to stop sucking then, and Daddy changes his nappy after that, cleaning him all up and dropping little kisses to Louis's willy as he puts a clean nappy on him, and swapping Louis's pretty pink dress for a pretty sleepsuit with kittens all over it. 

"Think it's time for your bottle now, you thirsty little thing," Daddy says, and Louis is all hard in his sleepsuit, so when Daddy goes downstairs, Louis rolls on top of his white fluffy teddy bear and starts to rut down against it, his thumb in his mouth. 

He doesn't come, doesn't have time to, and when Daddy comes back in with his bottles of milk, he tuts and shakes his head. "Aren't you a naughty little baby girl?" he says, coming over and patting Louis's bottom. Louis wants his bottle so much. "Rubbing your willy on your teddy bear."

Louis whines, trying to shift position so that he can have his bottle. It's just out of his reach. 

"How about Daddy helps you with that afterwards?" Daddy says, shifting to stroke Louis's hair away from his face. "We could take your nappy off and Daddy could hold the bear against your little prick, if you'd like. Maybe Daddy could play with you until you come all over your bear, would you like that?"

Louis would. His willy is all hard and he can feel the wet patch on the inside of his nappy from where he's leaked. 

"Would that be nice, baby? Drinking all of your milk like a good girl, and then afterwards, you can be all naughty with your teddy bear. Then you might need a spanking."

Louis whines again at that. He wants to be spanked so much. He wants to come all over his teddy bear, wants his bottle and his Daddy's hand on him and everything in between. He ends up nestled up against Daddy's chest, though, crying a little because there's so much to want and he's helpless like this, a helpless little baby girl in a nappy and a sleepsuit with little mitten hands so that he can't even hold anything properly. He can't even hold his own bottle, not that he wants to. 

The milk is warm and lovely, and Louis is thirsty. He's all tucked up against Daddy's chest, whimpering still because he doesn't know which bit of him to satisfy first, needing so much and being so helpless and little. He drinks it down greedily, taking big gulps of it and not enough breath, so that Harry has to stroke his hand down Louis's arm and tell him to _slow down, baby girl. You'll feel sick if you drink so quickly_. And he does, after a bit, crying because he's all full of air. He ends up being hugged by his Daddy, his cheek pillowed on Daddy's shoulder as Daddy rubs slow circles into his back until he's burped. Daddy strokes him for a bit longer before he's allowed to drink again, and he's warned to take it slowly. 

He slows it down a bit, but soon he's so full. Two full bottles of warm milk from his daddy, and he's hazy with it, sleepy and loved and helpless and his Daddy's best baby girl. His tummy's round and full. He hardly notices when Daddy undoes the poppers on his sleepsuit, and untapes his nappy so that his prick bobs up, hard. 

"That's my naughty little baby," Daddy says, and then he's reaching for Louis's teddy bear, so soft and white and furry, and touching it against Louis's willy. "Is this what you wanted, baby girl? For your teddy to touch you in your naughty place?"

Louis wriggles. He wants something in his mouth. He opens and closes it, a wordless whimper of need. He's rewarded with his big Piglet dummy, which he sucks greedily. His bear's so soft and fluffy and his prick is all hard. Daddy keeps touching him, stroking his willy with his fingers and rubbing the bear over Louis's wet tip. Louis loves it when his daddy makes him feel like this, like a naughty, helpless, desperate baby girl. He whimpers and rocks his hips up and sobs out his need around his dummy, his daddy wrapping his bear around Louis's little prick. Louis cries as he nears the edge, as his daddy holds him close and rubs his teddy over his willy. He comes in thick spurts, all over the teddy bear's fur, and it feels so lovely and naughty that he can't help but cry again, even as he's begging for his bear and rubbing it over his face when Daddy lets him have it. 

He's such a naughty baby girl. He's so naughty. 

"I think you need a spanking, don't you?" Daddy asks, even as he's taping up Louis's nappy again, and popping his sleepsuit closed. He helps Louis over his lap, so that he's lying there with his bottom up, sucking on his dummy and with his come-soaked teddy bear pressed to his cheek. Louis does need a spanking. He always needs a spanking for being a bad baby. He likes being spanked through his nappy, his dummy in his mouth. So very helpless and little indeed. 

He cries through being spanked, his daddy's hand coming down hard against his bum. He has twenty spanks, and he sobs through the last fifteen, even as his prick gets hard again, hard against his daddy's thigh. As he spurts for a second time as his daddy rubs soothing circles over his bum and his thighs and his back, coming all over the inside of his nappy. 

He's a naughty, naughty little baby girl, and he loves his daddy very much indeed. Even as his daddy's holding him close, and stroking his teddy bear across his cheek, and Louis is holding on tight. Even as he wets himself, and Harry gently takes his t-shirt off again, offering Louis his other nipple to suckle on this time. Even as Louis nurses from his daddy, little and helpless and wet and loved.


End file.
